


Some say it will end in fire

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collar, Hannibal’s thoughts, M/M, Season 3, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Hannibal has long believed that his world can end in one of two ways.For the twelvetidedrabbles2017 challenge raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 11: an intimidating location





	Some say it will end in fire

The brand, as you might expect, burns. Burns. The collar and ropes are tight. There’s a draft coming from somewhere in the stables. The concrete floor is cold and hard, and the minimal straw layer does little to insulate it.

He is caught then between ice and fire. He has always admired the Robert Frost poem. But how will it end tonight? Well that depends on either Alana or Margot or both of them. And the care they have for Will. Even now.

He lifts his head to see Alana as she kneels down before him.

He smiles.

So then, it will end in ice.


End file.
